yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Trinity Isle
" Put on your war paint..." woman_warrior-wallpaper-1152x864.jpg the-story-line-for-the-justice-league-movie-hippolyta-asks-amazons-to-get-ready-for-battle.jpeg Amazon.jpg amazon_warrior_by_yumor-d2yn3lt.jpg luis_royo_2.jpg Click here for the Queens of Trinity Isle - And there additonal information The Trinity isle is a Triangle island trinity that resembles a Bermuda Triangle. It has Been around since the First civilization however it's never been visited by an outsiders and those that inhabits the islands keep to themselves. It is protected by highly advanced technology that has since the beginning of time been able to throw off pursuers so that the island can stay off the radar.The islands in the isle consist of Kun'jaw, Ta'lo, and Xing'kai. Immortality So long as Amazons remain in the Trinity isle they do not age. This is due to the blessings bestowed upon the idle by the Olympian gods when they Had more power. Using a shard of nirvana to power the isle with there immorality . Whenever an Amazon leaves Trinity isle, however, she will age at the rate of an average human of relative age. The aging process will retard aka revert itself once again upon returning to the isle. History... 1705891-amazons04.jpg The home of a powerful Amazonian race. The Amazons of Kun'jaw are a race of immortal warrior women that live on the mystically hidden island of Kun'jaw . They were created by a coterie of Olympian gods over 12 thousand years ago to serve as their messengers to the world in the name of peace and justice. The youngest and most powerful of the Amazons, Princess Kontor left her protective nation of sisterhood, renouncing her immortality to fight the forces of evil in Man's World. She was never seen again... But it was sad that her family had been split by two families. 1234900.png Around the year 1200 B.C., a small group of female Olympian gods desired to create a nation of warrior women that would help to spread their ideals to the world. Met with disinterest or opposition by most of their male counterparts, the goddesses Hestia, Aphrodite, Demeter, Athena and Artemis convened in the land of the Underworld. There, in the Cavern of Souls, were kept the spirits of all women who had unjustly died at the hands of a man. The five goddesses combined their powers to grant life to all of the souls -- with the exception of one, whom they decided would have a special future purpose. Through their powers the goddesses formed thousands of super-humanly strong, adult female bodies from the clay bed of a lake in Greece, and imbued them with the spirits from the Well of Souls. The first such creature to emerge from the lake was dubbed Iloyus by the goddesses, and she was crowned queen of these women, to be henceforth known as Amazons. The second woman to emerge from the lake was called Antiope, and according to the goddesses she was to rule as second in command. Amazon_Warriors_close-up.jpg The Amazons were to serve the Olympian gods in proselytical manner, spreading their principles and devotion to a largely barbarian world. They were given a city-state in Greece (the land adjacent to the lake of their birth), and they called it Kun'jaw There they thrived for many years before they were attacked by the forces of Hercules, and were saved only through the intervention of the goddesses. Their home destroyed and prospects for success in their worldly mission dashed, Antiope led a portion of the Amazons away from her sister and the influence of the gods, to travel the world in search of a new purpose. They eventually settled in On an island not to far off from the original which later became Ta'lo. Most Amazons, however, stayed with Iloyus. To repay the gods for their rescue, the remaining Amazons were sent far away from their home in Greece to a mystical, paradisal island in uncharted oceans. There the Amazons took up a new gods-given purpose -- to guard the Earth from a terrible evil buried beneath the island. Which had become Kun'jaw. Clans Kun'Jaw 1465557-xena.png aafe3e805063a5fdfbec56b75c1a90fd.jpg fc3446c987943bc19a61d8d883c4cfaf.jpg Women-of-DC-Widescreen-femme-fatales-8076579-1440-900.jpg ''Athena- Some still worship the old ways with Athena being there god. Even despite her no longer blessing the Trinity isle, they still belive that they will send a champion to save them from the countries ending doom. The Clan of Kun'jaw mostly belive in this god but others from other more suprisng clans may also belive in her. '' The Elder clan, and the most physically and mentally powerful. They are known as ' The True' Amazons. Doing mostly everything with peaceful means, however out of the clans they are the ones whom hate men the most. Willing to kill them more so then use them for sport. They are the best warriors in terms of power but they are also the scholar. These women void off the blessing of Athena which grants them there power. Appearing more Deity and godlike then the other clans, mostly known for there powers of flight, and super strength. Ta'lo 440756-red_sonja_ed_benes22.jpg r169_457x256_10272_Amazon_warrior_2d_fantasy_girl_woman_amazon_warrior_picture_image_digital_art.jpg luis_royo_paintet_amazon_princess_warrior_woman_desktop_1920x1200_free-wallpaper-40897.jpg tumblr_mdtbsjJ8j31rt05vro1_500.jpg xfoto-1.jpg.pagespeed.ic.ZD7W5OdzDL.jpg 210754cce760bae671a03248987f715a.jpg After they pulled away from there origins a rival to there home now. They had grown independent and there own nation. Unlike there sister island nation. They weren't afraid to go out and do deeds in the world of man. Working as unknown solders for hire. There nation , heavily militarized and a lot more powerful in militant power then Kun'jaw. After every battle, it is accustom for them to have massive dinners where the feast for hours on end, drinking, fighting, having sex with one another and constant murder. They party till there hearts content, a rowdy bunch of soliders with the millitant power of a army of million men. They believe that everything is solved in combat, and that everything must be done by fighting. Only the strong will survive, and only the strong can rule. They don't agree with Kun'jaw simply because they allow there weak to live, to live as nobles. Xiao'Kai AMM2.jpg 3ef0f84b3e8d22c68938ac375068350e.jpg Amazon_Chick_by_vrass.jpg Amazon_Warrior_by_Destinyfall.jpg Amazing-amazon-artworks-1dut.com-12.jpg 506fc94ft9098b443d336690.jpg This island is the land of the savage Amazons who don't believe in the political stand points of the other two. They run rampit. Hunting , and fighting. Sometimes they will go out and bring men back to the island just for sexual needs and then kills them afterwards. They are savage and wild. Guriella styled war fare and combat is there forte. They live with no morals, and kill any who get in there way. Even there own, they have been without a leader for a long time, and by far the most fierce of warriors. But, they are the weakest in terms of battle stratgety unlike the other two tribes. They are expert trackers, and master hunters. Amazon powers esfdsfs.png concept-art-inspiration-3-13.jpg 005.JPG Amazon_Warrior_(2).png african_princess_by_dariojart-d5nwpgx.jpg Amazonian Physiology: The Amazons are a race warrior women that have received gifts and blessings from five Olympian goddesses: Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Hestia and Aphrodite. The average Amazon possesses the potential for the following power set: 1111999.jpg *Enhanced Intellect: A gift from Athena, the Amazons have the wisdom to be guided by peace and justice. *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Durability *Superhuman Stamina *Superhuman Agility Immortality The Amazons were gifted immortality. The people of Trinity Isle lived forever, though could be killed in war or in an accident. Those who followed Antiope and Phthia and became the Bana-Mighdall lost their immortality. Self-Sustenance So long as the Amazons stay in The Isle, they do not require food, water or any other form of nourishment to maintain her health and vitality. Although they are not susceptible to the throes of hunger, this does not mean that Amazons don't consume food for enjoyment. The Amazons frequently hold great festivals wherupon food is served. Abilities Amazonian Training amazons_of_themyscira_94fa1a91-99c5-4c38-b108-72d39c491956_grande.jpg The Amazons honed their skills in many fields, aided by the gifts from Athena and Artemis. *Archery *Equestrianism *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) *Swordsmanship *Average Strength level The Legend of Koijin and Acionna warrior-queen-mylz_111606.jpg|Koijin art-devushka-koroleva-tron.jpg|Acionna wings fantasy art battles artwork female warriors fan 1920x1080 wallpaper_wallpaperswa.com_80.jpg The Amazons since there creation of time have been telling the tales to there children of Koijin and Acionna. The Goddess of water, and the goddess of fire. It was said to be make believe, just a tale they would tell there children to put them at rest at night. But it may have been true after all... It was state that before there creation, Koijin and Acionna had been the first two amazons to made out of the clay by the gods but they hadn't been expecting for them to have such power. Acionna and Koijin were sisters who upon creation hated each other. The First batch of Amazons worshiped these two women as there ruler but the two of them didnt see eye to eye. One started the Fire Empire and the other The Water Empire. And they kept things very segrated. Soon enough the fire and water detites went to war with one another! But, an evil force known as the ' Lost Ether ' Rose to defeat them and seizie the amazons under its immense power. 500x750_1469_Magician_2d_fantasy_wizard_girl_female_woman_picture_image_digital_art.jpg tahra-2.jpg ( Lost Ether ^^^ ) The Lost Ether stormed over with a militant force of a million Oni's and began to reign her minions upon there small world in hopes of destryoing them all. Her tale had been one of revenge, but that's a story for another time... she came with her army in attempts of destroying them all. And had almost succeded... Both Empires unified for one final battle, the sisters coming together and fighting as warriors. It was stated that they had won the battle against Lost Ether, but the gods saw that this amazonian race was flawed, due to Lost Ether being the creation of the two girls orginal hate for each other. Whiping them all out, and trapping the Lost Ether under The Trinity Isle within an ancient and powerful prison, the first batch of Amazons were destryed to create the one that co-exsits today. The legends state.... that they will return once again. Koijin and Acionna, to seize over the Amazonian empire and invade the world as revenge against the gods for there betrayl. Category:Directory Category:Information Category:YMRP Directory Category:Locations